Tashika na Ashiato
Tashika na Ashiato (たしかな足跡, A Certain Footprint) is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 05 single. It is performed by Azusa and Rio. The song is written and composed by Noriko Fujimoto and is arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Osaka Performance First Day - Early Morning #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Before the Osaka Performance #Dreaming! #”Your” HOME TOWN #fruity love #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Osaka Performance Intermission #Yoru ni Kagayaku Seiza no You ni (夜に輝く星座のように) #Himitsu no Memories (秘密のメモリーズ) #Tashika na Ashiato (たしかな足跡) #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Osaka Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Namiki no TONNERU o nukete Tasogare ni tsuzuku saka o susumou Ano hi no you ni Ochikonda hi wa toomawari Tokei no hari wa hitomawari Utaeba egao ni nareta kaerimichi Hora BENCHI de wa Adokenai watashi-tachi ga yume o katatteru yo Tooi "itsuka" no kyou o machiwabi nagara Kawari yuku kono keshiki no naka Kawaranai kimi ga iru Mayoi nagara mezashi nagara Egaiteiku tashika na ashiato Yuuhi o miokuru kouen de Kimi no yokogao setsunakute Naze darou ashita mo mata aeru no ni Toki wa meguri Yagate eda o wakarete sorezore no michi o Erandeku koto tonari de kanji nagara Nagareteku ano kumo no mukou Kawaranai yume ga aru Hazumi nagara tsumazuki nagara Hibikaseteku arata na ashioto Soshite koko kara miageru "Itsuka" no mirai de Furimuita watashi to kimi ga Chanto mitsukerareru you ni Mae o muite aruite yukunda Kurikaesu kisetsu no kazu dake Tsuzuiteku hibi ga aru Soba ni itemo hanaretetemo Juunengo mo Kawari yuku kono keshiki no naka Kawaranai kizuna ga aru Itsudatte kokoro yorisoi nagara Egaite ikou tashika na ashiato Hibike arata na ashioto |-| Color Coded= Azusa = Rio = Tooi "itsuka" no kyou o machiwabi nagara Kawari yuku kono keshiki no naka Kawaranai kimi ga iru tashika na ashiato Erandeku koto tonari de kanji nagara Nagareteku ano kumo no mukou Kawaranai yume ga aru arata na ashioto Mae o muite aruite yukunda Juunengo mo Kawari yuku kono keshiki no naka Kawaranai kizuna ga aru Itsudatte kokoro yorisoi nagara Egaite ikou tashika na ashiato Hibike arata na ashioto |-| Kanji= 並木のトンネルを抜けて 黄昏に続く坂を進もう あの日のように 落ち込んだ日は遠回り 時計の針は一回り 歌えば　笑顔になれた帰り道 ほらベンチでは あどけない私たちが　夢を語ってるよ 遠い「いつか」の今日を待ちわびながら 変わりゆくこの景色の中 変わらない君がいる 迷いながら　目指しながら 描いていく　たしかな足跡 夕日を見送る公園で 君の横顔　切なくて なぜだろう　明日もまた会えるのに 時はめぐり やがて枝を別れて　それぞれの道を 選んでくこと　隣で感じながら 流れてくあの雲の向こう 変わらない夢がある 弾みながら　つまずきながら 響かせてく　あらたな足音 そしてここから見上げる 「いつか」の未来で 振り向いた私と君が ちゃんと見つけられるように 前を向いて　歩いてゆくんだ くり返す季節の数だけ 続いてく日々がある そばにいても　離れてても 10年後も 変わりゆくこの景色の中 変わらない絆がある いつだって心　寄り添いながら 描いていこう　たしかな足跡 響け　あらたな足音 |-| English= Passing through the tunnel of trees and walking through the slope that advances into the dusk Just like that day On days I'm sad, I take a detour The clock's hand revolves once If I sing, the way home becomes happy Hey, it's the bench where we talked innocently about our dreams Today's the day I'm tired of waiting for that distant "someday" In this changing scenery, you're here, unchanging Whether I'm lost, whether I'm set in my goal I'll draw it out with certain footprints Watching the sunset in the park, your face was pained I wondered why, since we'd see each other tomorrow Time passes And before long, our roads had parted into our own paths I feel I'm close to what I chose Beyond that drifting cloud My dream remains unchanging Whether I'm motivated or whether I stumble I'll let it echo with new footsteps And then, I can see it from here That future we'd meet "someday" Looking back, I feel our past selves can see me properly So I'll face forward and walk Even as the seasons change, those days continue even now Whether we're together or apart, Or even ten years later In this changing scenery, our bonds remain unchanging Whether our hearts always snuggle together I'll draw it out with certain footprints Echo, my new footprints Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day 1 - (performed by: Rikako Yamaguchi and Machico) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day 2 - (performed by: Rikako Yamaguchi and Machico) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI Day 2 - (performed by: Rikako Yamaguchi and Haruka Yamazaki) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 05 (sung by: Azusa Miura×Rio Momose) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Rio Momose) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Azusa Miura)